A Pokemon Doujinshi
by BreadMonkey
Summary: The Battle Frontier - What happens when you get a pokemon-master-to-be, a girl-loving breeder, a coordinator in Kanto, a know-it-all brother, and a VERY familiar emerald-haired girl? A different story! Includes my OC and some shippings.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note

This is my first fanfic…kinda nervous. Oh ya, the setting is like that trail that they always walk on when going around from town to town…know what I'm talking about? And starting in the episode "Second Times the Charm!"

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I'd make Ash or May say it, but I find it really annoying when you "talk" to them (sorry to those who do that).

Chapter 1: A New Addition to the Team

The sun shone brightly on Kanto. Pidgey could be seen flying above the trees, and a zigzagoon or two ran across the trail. It was a beautiful day in the Pokemon world.

"Hup two, hup two! Come on guys! Today's the day we're gonna beat Anabel!" sweat ran down his face as Ash Ketchum looked back at his group of Pokemon.

"Pika!" said Pikachu as he sped up to run side by side with his trainer. Corphish, running in the middle of the group, panted as it tried to get a little faster. In the back, Ash's Taurus lazily sped up as well. Pointing to a very sturdy-looking tree, Ash yelled, "Show that tree what you're made of!"

Pikachu's tail started to glow, readying for an 'Iron Tail', as Corphish's claw readied its 'Crab Hammer'. Taurus accelerated for a 'Take Down'. The tree shook with great force as the three Pokemon collided against its bark. "Yeah! That was awesome!" The trainer jumped and twirled, raising a fist in the air.

Looking out at the horizon to admire the scenery, something caught his eye. A small cloud of dust was approaching and slowly getting bigger. Ash squinted at the odd sight and heard a sort of mumbling sound. "Hm," he said simply and put a finger in his ear to check if he was hearing things.

"WAAAAAAAAAIT!!!!!DON'THITTHETREE!!!HEEEEEYYOOOOOUU!KIIIIIIDDD!LIIIIISTEEEEN TOOOO MEEEEEE! I said don't hit that tree!" Facing the direction of the moving dust ball, Ash and his Pokemon paused to interpret what it just said. _But...we already hit it…_A girl with long green hair and a Pikachu with a ribbon around its neck came into view. The girl was wearing a long black shirt, covered by a simple purple jacket. Her jeans seemed to be faded from a lot of traveling. She stopped at Ash's feet and held him by his collar. "THAT TREE JUST SO HAPPENS TO BE A BEEDRILL'S NEST, MISTER!" Ash, stunned by the girl's forward manner, didn't say a thing. Bbbbzzzzzzzz…….BBBBBBBBZzZzZZzz! "Uwaaaah! The beedrill!!! Run!" the girl quickly grabbed her Pikachu and took off. _Wait…BEEDRILL!?_ "Everybody run for it!" Ash grabbed his Pikachu as well and ran, following the trail of dust left behind by the weird green haired girl. He managed to catch up with her and looked behind him to check if Corphish and Taurus were following.

_Hey, what's that sound?_ Anabel swiftly turned to see a girl, Ash, some Pokemon, and a swarm of beedrill coming down the path. "HUH!?" Anabel joined the group running just ahead of Ash and his Pikachu.

"What did you do to them this time!?"

"I accidentally hit their nest while training!"

"What!? How could you!?"

Along with all the Pokemon, Ash, Anabel, and the girl ran down the dusty path. Unfortunately, the beedrill were getting tired of this and caught up. "Bzzzzz!" with a quick motion of their needles, Taurus was pricked and sent down the rugged terrain. He picked up Ash, Anabel, and the girl along the way, and they fell into the lake with a SPLASH!

May covered her eyes with her hands as she saw her friends fall into the lake. _There he goes again…_"Ash…that's already the second time you did this…" May grabbed Anabel's hand and helped her up. "Sorry, but you can't stop the flow of training!" May sweat dropped at Ash, who laughed while flexing his muscle. After everyone was out of the lake, and had some towels, May noticed the strange green haired girl. _What!? Ash just HAD to drag someone else in, didn't he? But…something about her reminds me of someone…_ "Are you okay, miss?" The brunette held out her hand as the girl took it. "I'm really sorry for bringing you into this mess…"

"Oh, not at all! I'm sure that Ash didn't mean it." Ash turned towards the girl, stunned. "How do you know my name?"

"Hmm? Ah, of course! I should explain this too you! You probably don't get it…I'm a--"

"WOW, WHAT A PRETTY GIRL!" Out of no where, Brock quickly grabbed the girl's hands and continued with his 'smooth guy' act. "Hello there, beautiful. My name's Brock, might I ask your name?" The girl's emerald hair shined as she looked at Brock with compassion. She smiled and said, "Why thank you for the compliments, Brock," She put her hand on her face and her cheeks tinted pink, "My name is Emily. I'm a Truth Seeker and Pokemon Raiser."

"Huh?"

Max adjusted his glasses on his nose. "Let me explain this to all of you." He grinned with superiority and chuckled. "Hey, how'd you get here, Max?" He looked back at his older sister, oddly. "That doesn't matter. Anyway, can I continue?" Everyone, even Emily, sat down immediately at this command. "A Pokemon Raiser is someone who dedicates his or her life to raising Pokemon. This position is for people who can't decide on what they want to be," _Obviously_…"and I once read about truth seekers. They are people who are born with the special abilities to only see the truth."

There was an awkward silence, as Emily's eyes filled with amazement. "That was cool, Max! You're so smart and cute!"

"Uwaaaaahhh…" Max wailed as Emily squeezed him harder. "Can I keep him?"

"Be my guest." May rolled her eyes towards Max, as he gasped for breath. Ash pondered for a moment before finally saying, "So, I guess that we don't have to introduce ourselves or anything, huh? And it explains why you knew my name and that the tree was a beedrill's nest." He smiled at his accomplishment. "AAH!" Emily ran up to Ash and squished him as well, "You're just as cute as Max!" The black haired trainer replied with a blank face, being someone who is completely oblivious to those kinds of things.

_She's sort of like a female version of Brock…_May looked back at the girl and sweat dropped. "Actually, May, I'm a bit like each of you." Emily stopped her torture of Ash and Max, and explained a little deeper, "I was once a trainer, but I wanted to try something else, so I became a coordinator, and won a couple hundred ribbons, then a researcher, but it was boring, then a breeder, then a comedian, then a ranger, then a watcher, then a doctor…" Her voice trailed off as she counted her fingers. "You could say that I have experience all the jobs possibly known to man!"

"Right…Gotcha'…" The coordinator slowly turned to Max and gossiped about how Pokemon Raiser is the perfect job for her. "I feel sort of bad for being here with you guys…" Emily lowered her head, "I'm sure that I will soon be a burden here if I don't do something nice for everyone…so…how about I tell you your fortunes?" _Fortunes??_ Ash excitedly jumped up first, cured from the previous hugging event, "Can you tell me if I can become a Pokemon Master?"

"Um…well, seeing that you already have five symbols…I'd say that if you work hard enough, that there is a high chance of it happening…"

"Will I ever become the Top Coordinator!?"

"Well, if you find your own style, you could beat both of your rivals."

"What is my first Pokemon going to be?"

"I'm thinking one that you have met in the past."

"Will you marry me?"

"..Uh…maybe??"

"STOP IT, EVERYONE!" Anabel raised here hands in the air and waved them around. "Don't you think you should give Emily a break? Okay, no more questions, please." The gang simply saluted Anabel along with a "Yes, Ma'am!"

"I know!" Brock's eyes twinkled as he said this, "Let's invite Emily to lunch." _I can impress her with my cooking…_"I'm sure that your cooking tastes great, Brock! Thank you all for letting me eat with you." Emily bowed, as Brock stiffened. She smiled at him before straightening herself.

"Everyone, the food's ready!" Brock placed down two bowls of Pokemon food next to the other five. Soon, the seats were full and the "feast" began. "Woooooow. This is sooo gooood…!" Emily chewed dreamily as she stuffed more food in her mouth. "Of course! Brock's cooking is the best!" Ash flashed a thumbs up towards Brock, and he returned it.

--- --- ---

"How come we can't eat like that?" Jesse held her stomach tightly at the sight of the food. A little drool spilled out of her mouth, landing on Meowth. "Maybe cause' youz two always buy those macheenze to try to capture Pikachu!" he wiped the drool off with James' sleeve. "Hey, it's not just us! You buy them too!" James pulled his arm back in disgust and continued, "Come on, let's just carry out the plan." The three of them climbed into their robot, and prepared for attack…

--- --- ---

"Pi?" Emily's Pikachu paused from eating her food and sniffed around. "What's wrong Pikachu?" Anabel crawled over to the ribboned-mouse and patted her head. "Chu." She pointed her small paw towards the forest. Anabel stood up and walked over to the spot Pikachu pointed to. "There doesn't seem to be anything here…" Emily quietly sipped her tea and said, "Stand back a few feet, Anabel." Although Anabel looked confused as to why Emily wanted her to step back, she did it anyway.

BOOOOM!!!!!! A giant metallic object landed in the area where Anabel had been standing. "HUH!?" Ash stood up quickly only to see both his and Emily's Pikachu were lifted by the object's light blue hands.

"Prepare for trouble!" The familiar voice echoed through the lands of Kanto.

"PIKACHUUUU!!!"

Author's Note

First of all, does it flow, or is it weirdly written? Does the story go too fast? Am I giving my OC a little too much? Is that a bad place to cut off? Is the chapter too long? Please critique! But please no swearing or flames. Truthfully, I can't really write in third person. I suck at it. But I like reading third person stories. I'll try first person next time…  
Review, review, review!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note

Second Chapter! Yeah…So, I'm slow, aren't I? Well….I DO have school and stuff, ya know.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Duh.

Anyways, here it is!

Chapter 2: Playing with Emotions

"Make it Double!"

"An Evil as old as the galaxy…"

"Sent here to fulfill our destiny."

"Plus dere's me!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach from the stars above."

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"And Meowth are da names!"

"Anywhere there's peace in the universe,"

"Team Rocket,"

"Will be dere,"

"To make everything worse!"

"Woooooooobbuffet!"

"Team Rocket?" Emily looked up at the huge, metal wobbuffet with confusion. "They're a team of evil – "

"Got it!" The emerald haired girl quickly cut off Ash and yelled, "GIMME BACK MY PIKACHU!"

"You think that we're just going to give up so easily?" Jesse pulled her head back in a laugh. "Wid dis gigantic robot, catchin' Pikachu is a piece of cake!" Meowth looked down at the ant-sized dots on the ground. "Hmmm? Wat's dis? A new Twerpette!" Jesse and James peered down as well only to agree with the cat Pokemon.

"Pika!"

"Chu!"

"Hey!" Meowth's gaze led to the robot's arm. The two Pikachus struggled to break free, while Meowth greedily thought. _Two Pikachus equal two times da pay from da boss!_ "Pikachu, thunderbolt!"

"Huh?" Meowth snapped back into reality as Pikachu sent a terrifying charge of electricity down the arm of the wobbuffet. "UWWWAAAAAAAH!...Just kidding!" The three rocket members laughed hysterically at the failed attempt of Ash's Pikachu. "Don't you think we'd be prepared for that by now?" James raised both arms in the air enthusiastically, "We've insulated this wobbuffet from any attack whatsoever! A mere 'thunderbolt' can't break it!"

"Oh really?" Emily grinned and pulled out a pokeball. "Don't worry guys, I have the answer right here. Come on out!" She threw the pokeball in the air and the familiar red light took shape. Dark clouds loomed over accompanied by flashes of lightning and thunder. The Pokemon turned around slowly….and said…."AZURILL!"

"Eh?"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You think that your puny Pokemon are going to help?" Jesse's eyes watered as she slapped her thigh uncontrollably. _Puny…POKEMON?_ "Why…you…"Emily clenched her fists in fury, as, literally, shadows engulfed her feet. "Hey, what's that?" Ash's eyes wandered toward Emily's feet, now covered in darkness. Anabel, curious as well, peered at the same spot. "It looks familiar……Wait! I-it can't be!" Breathing hard, Emily managed to squeak out a, "D-don't…worry guys! I c-can…win!"

"Use 'tail whip' on Pikachu!" The red ribboned mouse squeezed its tail out of the robot's hand, and with a small _PAK_, Ash's Pikachu was free….and fell. "AAH!" Ash raced forward, "Emily! Why'd you do that?" _B-BUMP_ "S-sorry, Ash…Azurill, 'water gun!'" The polka dot Pokemon passed Ash easily and sent up a fountain of water directly under Pikachu. "Pi?" cooed the electric mouse as he landed safely on Azurill's water gun, and a "Chyaaaa!" as he returned into his trainer's arms. "Wow, thanks a lot Emi-" Ash looked back at Emily to see that her shadows had reached her neck. "ly?"

"HEY! Dey got back one Pikachu! Rrrrrrr..! okay let's…wat's up wid da new twerpette?" Meowth squinted down at the green and black dot that was Emily. "ha…ha…Azurill! 'water gun' once again on the robot!"

"Azurill!" The little Pokemon bounced closer to wobbuffet and shot a powerful water gun at it, making it completely soaked. "Now…Pikachu, 'overcharge'!"

"Cha?" Pikachu's eyes drooped as its cheeks sparked repeatedly. The sparks became bigger and bigger until finally, Pikachu let out a gigantic volt of electricity, breaking the barrier of Team Rocket's robot. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! We're blasting off again! Woooobbuffet!"

Ribbon Pikachu popped out of a pile of dirt and looked around for its master. With deep concern, it quickly ran over when it spotted her. "Pikapi!" Emily was on the ground holding her stomach and struggled to pet her Pikachu on the head. "G-g-good…job." Everyone rushed over to where she was, but Anabel told them to keep away. "She's in no condition to move." The Salon Maiden warned. "Emily, it's okay! Team Rocket is gone and you have your Pikachu." Ash reached out, but a shadowed hand knocked him away.

"Please, run! I don't want to hurt any of you!" Her face was covered in tears, eyes wider and cat-like. As she yelled, no one failed to notice the fangs that hid in her mouth. Even her usually glossy hair became dry and rough. Parts of it pointed sharply upwards as if to say it wanted to escape to heaven. Purple stripes, much like giant scars, started to appear on her face and neck. The darkness started to peek over her head. "Please…everyone just run away…like how everyone else did…" At this point, Emily disappeared into the forest, breaking down the trees as she ran past.

"Emily…" May stood and looked over at Anabel for help. She looked down and said, "There's nothing we can do, guys…I've been through this before and it'd take a miracle to stop her."

"Well, I say that we at least try, guys." Ash picked up Azurill and continued, " We may not have known here for very long, but she did rescue my Pikachu. Besides, we've helped a bunch of other people before!" The group of friends followed the trail left behind by the transformed Emily, not knowing what would happen next.

--- --- ---

In the middle of the forest, usually full of bushy trees and thick bushes, was now bare. On the ground, burn marks and ashes. Emily stood at the center of it all. Her tentacle-like shadows stretched out and back in, trying to find something else surrounding her. Only a few Pokemon were watching, hiding behind the bushes that were left. Two Rattatas shivered from the cold aura in the area. A Seedot was crying, another one trying to comfort it. A scared Swablu peeped over the leaves next to a Zigzagoon with a ferocious look.

"Zagoon…" Suddenly, the Zigzagoon jumped out from behind the bush, readying for a 'scratch attack' on Emily. "Goooon!" _SWOOSH!_ "Too slow." Emily's mouth curled up into a grin as her black tentacles wrapped around the Pokemon's body.

She dragged it in, and the shadows started to engulf its body…slowly…"Emily, let that Pokemon go!" Anabel stood heroically as the rest of the group stayed behind the trees. She sent out her Alakazam, ready to defend herself and anyone else.

"Use 'psychic' to help that Zigzagoon!"

"Alakazam!" The psychic Pokemon raised its spoons, eyes glowing, and focused on the shadows surrounding the Zigzagoon. "goooon…" It breathed. "Kazam!" The shadows tightened and broke Alakazam's hold on the little raccoon Pokemon. Knowing that both Anabel and her Pokemon were surprised by this, Emily swiftly wrapped the two of them as well and dragged them closer. Managing to squeeze out an arm, Anabel took out her pokeball. "Return, Alakazam!" _At least only one of us will suffer now…_

"Anabel!" The four bystanders, finally out from hiding, were now face to face with the transformed Emily. "Finally out to get me? I heard that cowards taste like chicken." She brought her hands up to her face and showed them threateningly. Long, sharp claws extending out from her fingers. With this little act, Emily grabbed May from the distracted group and propped her next to Anabel. "May!" The Pokemon-master-to-be propelled forward, causing black tentacles to go in his direction. "Emily, you have to **stop!**"

And she did. Ash stood there in disbelief as the tentacle just nearly touched his finger. It drew back to a confused Emily, and she held her head in pain. "Aaaah…Ash…I-I'm sorry…" tears streamed down her face, although at the moment, had no idea why. "Y-your Pikachu…" Completely absorbed by what was going on, Anabel thought wildly as to why Emily was acting this way. _Why is she crying? Could it be that she reacted to something? Or someone…Ash! His voice? Yes that has to be it! Which means…_The Salon Maiden took a quick look at the situation: Emily weeping insanely, Ash confused.

"Ash, I know what to do to save Emily! You have to-"Before being able to finish her sentence, Anabel was squeezed by the shadow tentacles holding her and fainted. "I'm finishing you first…" Emily, now back to her other self, grinned at Anabel in satisfaction. "There has to be some way to help…" Brock scratched his head, "But something has been bugging me ever since all of this started. Why won't Emily attack Ash?"

"Maybe Ash is the key to all of this. That could be what Anabel was saying." Max adjusted his glasses on his nose and they shined in triumpht.

Emily shifted her feet and tensed, preparing for an attack.. "Two down, three to go." She smiled slyly and let herself go. The darkness expanded, capturing Brock and Max, but oddly, missed Ash. "Brock! Max!" Ketchum stumbled forward, nearly falling, and called for his Pikachu. "We have to save everyone! Let's go with a 'thunderbolt!'" Pikachu ran off his arm, jumping dramatically, and sent it's electric attack towards Emily.

"I don't think sooo" Emily sang as she countered the thunder bolt with one of her tentacles, causing a huge explosion. Ash cried in horror as he saw his Pikachu become engulfed in the flames. "Pikachu!" He ran up to the little mouse Pokemon and held it in comfort. "Are you okay, buddy?"A shadow loomed over Ash, and he looked up to see a cruelly grinning Emily. "You lose."


End file.
